mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Nana characters
These are the descriptions of all the fictional characters in the manga, movies and anime series Nana. Main characters ; a.k.a or "Nana O." : :One of the titular characters of the series, Nana Osaki may look like a tough punk rocker, but she has a kind heart and is a devoted friend, though she can be possessive and dark as shown when she tells Nobu her reason for hooking him up with Nana Komatsu is to keep Nana with her. Nana usually displays a tough exterior, but can become very emotional, to the point in which she has trouble breathing. Nana is the vocalist of the band Black Stones, also known as Blast. She considers the band Trapnest as her rival, most likely due to the fact that Ren decides to leave Blast for Trapnest. Abandoned by her parents and raised by her grandmother, Nana was expelled from high school after she was falsely accused of prostitution. Despite these hardships, Nana "polishes the shards of her dreams" and is determined to be successful as the lead vocalist of Blast. She gets engaged to her first love, Ren, although she also has lingering, ambiguous feelings for Yasu. In the future scenes it can be interpreted that Nana ran away from Japan and cut all ties with her friends. This may be triggered by the death of Ren, her fiance, and the events that followed. Her favorite designer is Vivienne Westwood, and her favorite band is the Sex Pistols. ; a.k.a or "Nana K." : :The other "Nana" of the series, alongside Nana Osaki, Komatsu Nana comes to Tokyo looking to find her dream. She initially comes to Tokyo in order to stay in a relationship with her boyfriend, Shoji Endo. Unlike Osaki, however, she comes from a large and happy household, though her childish outlook prevents her from living on her own initially. She always falls in love at first sight. Due to her kindness and faithfulness, Nana Osaki nicknames her "Hachi", after the dog . Additionally, "hachi" means the number "eight" in Japanese, while "nana" is one reading for "seven". Later she becomes pregnant in between dating Takumi and Nobu. Although she was in love with Nobu, she chooses to stay with Takumi since he could readily provide for the child's upbringing. Later in the series, Hachi has a daughter named Satsuki that resembles Takumi in eye and hair color. Early in the series Nana seems mentally immature, but later develops a mature sense of understanding for others. In the future scenes of the series, Nana is presumably still married to Takumi, although she remains unhappy with their marriage. Junko Saotome, Hachi's best friend, tries to persuade her into getting a divorce with Takumi. Hachi is still contemplating this decision, but for the meantime decides to prolong the divorce for the sake of Satsuki. Hachi seems to rely heavily on Takumi for financial support, which may be one of the reasons for prolonging a divorce. After Nana Osaki's disappearance, Hachi seems intent on finding Nana. Black Stones Black Stones—normally shortened to —is a popular punk band within the series. Ren was once a member of the group, but, after his departure to join Trapnest, they recruit a new member, Shin. They attract a large following, and ultimately sign a deal with Gaia Records. Nana Osaki is their main vocalist. ; a.k.a. : :He is the guitarist of Blast and was the only person able to befriend Nana Osaki during high school—which coincidentally began their shared love for punk music. He is friendly and optimistic, but at times, he tends to miss the focus of conversations around him. Before Nana's "smoking ban", he is the only non-smoking member of Blast. However, his threshold for alcohol is poor and he accidentally leaks many secrets while he is drunk (most notably, about Nana and Ren's relationship to Shin). Like Yasu, Nobu comes from a rich family (his parents own an inn). Despite this, he is still very passionate about music, even sharing Osaki's dream of making it big with a band one day. He falls in love with Hachi and they start a short but happy relationship. When Takumi tells Nobu about her pregnancy, Hachi painfully leaves him for Takumi. While he eventually accepts the reasons why she left him, he still fears the possibility of the child being his. He still has feelings for Hachi but decides to get in a relationship with Yuri. ; a.k.a. : :He is the bass player of Blast. Though mature and tall for his age, he is 15 years old and is the youngest member of the band. Because of his dysfunctional family, Shin left his home and abandoned his original family name. He moonlights as a male prostitute with Reira being one of his "clients". Among other things, he is an expert mahjong player and a confidant and early roommate to Nobu. He stops seeing Reira to protect her status and his own feelings—also possibly sparked from fear by Takumi's warning. Ryōko Kawashigi, one of his older clients, bears a striking resemblance to Reira and he sees her again after the two musicians ended their relationship. She lives near his parents' apartment, works as a stewardess, and is the one that taught Shin "bad things". He and Ryouko were put under arrest for possession of marijuana which caused BLAST to withdraw from their tour. In the future it is shown he has become an actor. ; a.k.a. : :He plays percussion and is the leader of Blast, usually handling the business partnerships and financial decisions needed for the band's success. His favorite cigarette brand is "Black Stones", from which the band got their name. He is also a lawyer in training, despite his "scary" appearance (clean shaven head, many earrings and dark glasses). He is the big brother figure for Nana O—and sometimes Nobu—and acted as Nana's "guardian" when she arrived in Tokyo. While he admits to being in love with her, he baits Ren to rekindle their love for each other. Ren says that Yasu "always stood back and let Ren have what ever he wanted" to Reira in chapter 53. Nana realizes that Yasu will always consider Ren's feelings first, and the reason Yasu will never pursue his feelings for Nana is not that he is "a prude" or loves her like a sister but because she is Ren's girlfriend. He looks after her in place of Ren, who can not. In the past, he shared several ties with Trapnest's members. Yasu and Ren grew up in the same orphanage and remained close friends when Yasu was adopted. He dated Reira while in high school and was jealous of Takumi's success and influence on her, which he later relates as the reasons for their break up. Also, he is the oldest member of Blast, which Nobu sometimes teases him about (by calling him "old man"). He is in a budding romance with Miu to the surprise of Ren and others—who were sure he would date Reira again. When Nana sees him with Miu having breakfast she immediately assumes they had sex and is obviously hurt by this thought, avoiding Yasu and even comically screaming that she does not care who he sleeps with after he asks her if she is alright (he was referring to the hangover she was complaining of when she entered his room.) Trapnest Trapnest or for short, is a popular band in the manga. Nana wants her own band to overtake Trapnest as the leading one in Japan. ; a.k.a : :Blast's former bassist, Ren is actually Trapnest's guitarist. He is very popular and his music is well-received by fans. He and Nana Osaki were once in a relationship when he was still with Blast. Even after two years apart he was still deeply in love with Nana. something that Nobuo acknowledges as very rare. He asks Nana to marry him in chapter 39, but he later admits to Reira that he only asked her "to drive Yasu out of Nana's heart." He says that he is sick, because he loves Nana so much that he wants her to give up everything and always be by his side, never thinking of anyone but him. He admits that he sometimes wants to kill her so that she'll never be his and only his forever. Ren is a big fan of the Sex Pistols; he participated in a tribute album to them, and wears a "Sid Vicious" padlock around his neck that he received from Nana. Nana had an image of a lotus tattooed on her upper arm in honor of him ("Ren" is a Japanese name for lotus). Ren grew up in an orphanage and learned to take care of himself by the age of 12. He finds school boring and only likes to play guitar, which he practiced alone to the point of perfection. The brand of the cigarettes he originally smoked was the "Seven Stars". In chapter 77, he dies in a car accident on the night before Nana's 21st birthday. ; a.k.a : :She is the half-American, half-Japanese lead singer of Trapnest who writes the lyrics for Trapnest's songs. Though her name is often romanized as "Reira," she is actually named "Layla" after the hit song by Eric Clapton. She secretly had trysts with Shin. Though in love with him, she eventually broke up with him to protect Trapnest from further scandal. She asked if they could still contact each other but Shin is reticent and urges her to break off entirely. It is unknown if they will reconcile though it is clear that they still love each other. Layla grew up with Takumi and she is in love with him. Takumi, however, continues to treasure her as a sister and not a lover. Layla has admitted that she is in love with Shin as well. ; a.k.a : :The leader and bassist of Trapnest. He is quite handsome and has a reputation of being a playboy. Despite his raw sexual charisma, Takumi can also be a cold and controlling workaholic. His favorite brand of cigarettes is Gitanes. Coming from a family with an alcoholic and bitter father, he and his older sister learned to be independent at a young age due to their mother being bed-ridden with illness in the hospital. He looked after Layla since they were children and always harbored a brother-like care for her. He ends up dating and sleeping with Hachi, which dubiously resulted in Hachi's pregnancy. For some reason, perhaps because of his family background or because he is starting to become possessive, he refuses to leave Hachi and the unborn child despite Hachi's uncertainty whether it is his or Nobu's. In a previous chapter, Naoki said something to Yasu about Takumi not letting the woman he is infatuated with run away that easily; and Ren saying that Takumi hates getting into such mess, which hints that Takumi took responsibility not just only because of sheer sense of responsibility but he is starting to care for her. But although he loves Hachi and is "infatuated" with her, Takumi still keeps his playboy habits, cheating on her first with a soap-opera actress and later on with Layla, who has openly declared her desire to become one of his lovers. Takumi has said more than once that he only loves Layla as a sister, and so far appears to be telling the truth.Although he does not show any feelings towards Hachi and Satsuki during the pregnancy, He does admit to Ren when Ren tells him he is going to hell for sleeping with Layla that he would do anything to make sure Hachi and Satsuki are not dragged with him. During one of the views from the present, we witness Takumi in London with a fair haired young boy by the name of Ren. Ren refers to Takumi as Father and says he does not want to go back to Japan to be with his mother. However, it is not revealed who she is. As well as Takumi visiting Hachi and Satsuki in Japan with no sign nor mention of young Ren. :In the end, Takumi is one of the most confusing characters in this manga. Like what Hachiko once said, with Takumi, it is hard to tell whether it is love or business. ; : :He is the drummer of Trapnest. Like Nobu in Black Stones, he is the "clueless", loud-mouthed member of his band. As with the rest of his bandmates, he is a friend of Yasu. His musical interest was awakened by Takumi during middle school. He hoped to achieve lots of attention from girls by playing in the band. He used to be the playboy of the band, tricking groupies to fund their cause, to which end is not explained. It is shown that in the future he has a daughter named Momo as he refers to her in conversation with Takumi. It is unknown who the mother or how old she is. Gaia affiliated Black Stones eventually sign a full contract with Gaia Records. Due to the tabloids' interest over Nana and Ren's relationship, Blast members relocated to one of Gaia's facilities and voluntarily shared housing with other talented individuals under Gaia's name. ; : :The leader of the corporation which owns Gaia Records. ; : :Blast's manager. He talks in a very feminine way (unless angered), is openly gay, and he has a questionable interest in Yasu. In Nana's eyes, Ginpei is the second "baldie" related to Blast—the first being Yasu. ; / : :An ardent fan of Blast since its inception, Misato loves Nana and has befriended the band. However, "Uehara Misato" is not her true name. Misato/Mai claims that a fortune teller told her that if she used the name "Uehara Misato" she could become closer to Nana, but may have actually chosen it because it is the name of Nana's half-sister. Mai later joins the staff at Gaia, Blast's record label. She came to know about Nana and Blast when she read her grandfather's diary and discovered that he and Nana's grandmother were once lovers. Recent chapters reveal that Mai may actually have a secret she prefers not to reveal since the tabloids have discovered Nana's father's surname may actually be "Tsuzuki", which would imply that she, like Uehara Misato, is Nana's half-sister. ; / "Myū" : :A placid and soft-spoken actress who shares a boarding house with Blast and Yuri. She is older than she looks (27) and her name is often mispronounced "Myū" by Nobu. Miu wears long sleeves to hide the scars on her wrists from self-mutilation. Also, in volume 11 (the volume where she first appears), it is shown that she is a very good mahjong player (she claimed that she learnt her skills by having special training for her role in a mahjong movie as a nameless rival). She has been dating Yasu, although it is implied that their relationship was built out of convenience. (Yasu to give Nana independence and Miu because she thought Yasu was stable). She is shown to possess some jealous feelings when she sees Shion wearing the same ring Yasu had. Miu is also good friends with Hachi. When they first met on Christmas, Nana commented on how easily the two got along. Miu is also a very perceptive character, as Yasu had once commented, since she was able to predict what he was going to do. In the future, it is seen that Miu and Yasu remain together. ; / : :A giggly, giddy AV idol (porn star) who shares a boarding house with Blast and Miu. Her real name is Asami Matsumoto. She is dating Nobu, though because Nobu still has feelings for Nana Komatsu, Yuri dislikes and is jealous of Hachi. Yuri was a teenage runaway before she starred in adult videos, and she has financial problems due to her sleazy manager and her own fickle nature. She has a large advance to pay off and is almost done paying it all off. ; : :The security guard who guards the hostel where Blast stays in. He has the look of a gangster, and frequently sleeps at his post. ; :One of Gaia's recording producers and the first to scout for Blast in Tokyo. He does not know much about punk or rock but is thoroughly impressed with the band's charm and Nana's charisma. He is kind-hearted and fully believes in Blast's success despite skepticism from executives and his peers. Though high enough in the company to have influence, he was unaware of Gaia's leak to the scandal surrounding Nana. Originally, he declined to sign Blast an official contract as the pay Gaia was willing to compensate for each member would have been less than they deserved. Yasu, however, privately convinced him that dreams were more important and he sealed the deal. ; :President of Blast's Private Fan Club and a long-time fan of Yasu since his days in Brute. She keeps in contact with Mai and divides the fans by their interests in the members. Her devotion to Yasu is unfailing and she relays any news outside of Gaia's influence to him. When questioned about her financial situation, she replied to have some dependency from her rich "father"—though he is not biological. First seen in the story as a bobcut-haired groupie, later as a platinum blonde during her late teens, and re-introduced with curled black hair as an adult; Shion's only constant traits include the mole underneath her left eye and the tattoo on her right arm. Hachi's relatives and acquaintances People who have interacted with Nana K. personally at given times of her life. They do not address her with her nickname, Hachi, and have deeply affected her perceptions on certain situations. As they are not deeply involved with the two bands, she will often reflect on her experiences with them for reassurance when she is in doubt of her simultaneous loyalties to Blast and Trapnest. ; :Hachi's younger sister, and the youngest in the Komatsu household, she has the appearance of a ganguro girl because of her suntan and bleached hair. Nami is very outgoing and loud, and is a Trapnest fan. ; :Hachi's older sister, who looks quite a bit like Natsuko. She is married, but still lives near the Komatsu family home. ; :Hachi's mother. Kind and understanding, she is a model mother to her daughters, and Nana Osaki considers Natsuko to be cool. Hachi, however finds it weird since she thought that her family is nothing but "normal". ; : :The daughter of Nana Komatsu. Not much known about her, and she makes only a few appearances later in the series. When she appears, she is six years old (presumably showing the future outlook of the story). During her pregnancy, Hachi and Takumi unofficially called her "Sachiko". It is not known if she is truly Takumi's or Nobu's child, but bears a striking resemblance to Takumi, with black hair and hazel eyes. She is revealed to have a crush on Shin, though his reciprocation (or even his knowledge of her feelings) is unlikely. Her name, Satsuki, was chosen by Ren at the request of Hachi, who was unable to think up any name other than "Sachiko". It is indicated that Ren may be her older brother as once her mother had asked whether she would give her Valentine chocolates to "older brother". ; :A morose young boy initially seen in the company of Reira during the segments depicting the future. It is implied that he is Takumi's son and Satsuki Ichinose's brother. He is living in London with Takumi and does not want to return to Japan. In the future, Reira apparently has given up singing, but will sing when Ren plays the guitar for her, something she used to say of her former band member and, possibly, his namesake, Ren Honjo. There is the possibility that he is Hachi's first child, and bears resemblance to Nobu maybe due to being Nobu's rightful son. ; : :Hachi's sensible, no-nonsense best friend. Junko is much more emotionally mature than Hachi and often pushes her to be more independent and responsible. She is the host of the omake (bonus) section at the end of each manga volume, reading fan mail and displaying fan art. She is often called "Jun-chan" by Hachi. ; : :Junko's boyfriend who currently shares an apartment with her. He is also good friends with Hachi and Shoji. His laid-back attitude to life may deem him a slacker in the eyes of many, but he is actually quite perceptive and he coddles Hachi more than Junko would like. Both he and Junko are studying to become artists (his art being Romantic and hers being Post-Modernistic). Although Shoji has said several times that he used to be a player, Kyosuke says very seriously that he would never cheat on Junko because he is afraid of losing her. He also says that he liked Junko the moment he saw her. ; : :Hachi's ex-boyfriend. He is a struggling art student and works as a waiter. He met Hachi through his old friend, Junko, and Hachi originally moved to Tokyo to be closer to him. However, their relationship gradually cooled and he cheated on her with Sachiko, a co-worker and classmate. Though he still has feelings for her, he leaves Hachi for Sachiko. Junko later guesses that Shoji felt rejected by Hachi when she refused to fight for him, and that the real reason he chose Sachiko was because she openly showed her love for him. This is opposed to Hachi who was so "one-way" and made Shoji feel as though she only loved him because he loved her. They meet by chance some time later at Jackson Hole and talk for the first time since breaking up. They speak casually, and Hachi admits that she thought that after the drama of him cheating on her died down that they would be friends again. When they part, Shoji tells her that he now realizes that what she was asking for was not really too much, and that he had fun talking to her. Because of this, he says sadly that would not see her again. They part in tears, and Shoji meets up with Sachiko to look at fireworks. He tells her that he can only see things clearly from far away and that the closer things are, the more he loses sight of them. She assures him that that is the same for everyone and they hold hands while watching the fireworks. ; : :Shoji's sweet-natured girlfriend. She works at the same restaurant as Shoji. Early on in the manga, Hachi once dreamt of Shoji two-timing her with a buxom, Prada-loving city girl named Sachiko (she thought of the name randomly). Ominously, it later turned out to be true, though the real Sachiko is nothing like "virtual" Sachiko. Shoji eventually leaves Hachi for Sachiko, who openly admits her love for Shoji and fights for him unlike Hachi. Shoji later moves in with her. Interestingly, Hachi also plays with the idea of naming her unborn daughter Sachiko. When she tells Shoji this, along with the possibility that the baby might be born on May 5th, the same as Sachiko Kawamura, he declares that if that happens the baby really will be the demon lord's child. Sachiko is describes as being "really short" by Shoji. She stands at 147cm. ; : :Hachi's first lover. A handsome, older, married man, Asano carried on a secret affair with Hachi that ended when he was abruptly transferred to Tokyo. Though Hachi believed that she was in love with him, she made the painful realization that he saw her as merely a "fling". Hachi encounters him again in Tokyo and, after resolving her own personal issues with him, tells him to stop cheating on his wife. Cookie Music Trapnest's official record label which is also a homage to the magazine that serialized the manga. Unlike Blast, members are assigned more managers who ensure that they meet their appointments and affirm each member's status. ; : :The head of Cookie Music, Narita is flamboyant, but reasonably talented with music. He works frequently with Takumi when it comes to Trapnest's music and marketing strategies. ; :Trapnest's director. He is easily moved by tales of romanticism and love. Though he is supposed to direct during recordings, he usually sets appointments or sends requests to the president of the company, leaving all artistic direction in Takumi's hands. ; :One of Trapnest's assistants. Occasionally, he will check on Ren and take him to recordings. He loves the quality of Ren's cars. ; : :Reira's personal assistant and manager. She is intelligent and has experience as a student at a law university. ; :Assistant in charge of Trapnest's publicity. Out of the assistants mentioned so far, he is the one that Takumi trusts the most. Members of the band often address him as "Take-chan". Search Magazine A magazine that shares similar characteristics to the Japanese magazine, Friday. They are a part of the "paparazzi" that track both bands. When Blast was becoming popular, they were given a leak that connected Nana O with Ren and have not stopped from spreading negative (and sometimes false) information about them. ; : :The editor in charge of the tabloids surrounding Blast and Trapnest. According to Arai, he is supposed to answer to a higher supervisor, Yokoyama, but he chooses to be more impetuous in his actions. He employs Miyake and Kurada to investigate in his place. ; :Search magazine's editor-in-chief. He has already been married for two years. He is often the one to chide Kudo for his brash methods of investigations. ; : :Photographer hired by Search magazine to track Nana O. and Ren. He has conflicting opinions with his employer, Kudou, and claims that once he sees a face, he will never forget it. Curiously, after investigating Nana at a later unspecified time, he reports that "Nana died at that sea". The depth of these words have yet to be explained. ; :Kurada's partner in crime who frequently stalks Nana O. for a private interview. Yasu punched him on one occasion, which later lead to a negative article about Yasu being published in their magazine. He finds nothing wrong about pestering the couple, thinking that their relationship is fragile to begin with. ; :The only woman in the editorial group. She does scold her peers for their cruelty, but also finds their harassments of Nana O and Ren as testing their love for one another. Others ; : :Owner to a cheap vintage furniture and clothing store near both Nana's apartment in Tokyo. He hired Hachi but soon closed the store to move back home. He later sends her a postcard with a wedding photo with him and his bride (a childhood friend), ironic to Hachi's lament at the time. ; : :A 38-year old woman who is Nana's boss at her new job at the magazine production industry. She is crude and scornful, and will not hesitate to throw insults at all sorts of minor imperfections that Nana has made. ; : :A waiter at the Jackson's Burger restaurant. He is friendly with Hachi, Junko, and Shoji, who all curiously address him by his full name. ; :Nana Osaki's half-sister who appears before Nana at a special "thank you" concert for Blast's fans. She lives in Osaka, her parents own an okonomiyaki shop. She is also known as '(Misato) Number Two' by Nana. Though she bares a striking similarity to her, she is unaware of her true relationship with Nana and ironically became one of her newer devoted fans. Mai has said that it is not a good idea for Nana and Misato to become too close because they share the same mother. Misato's mother abandoned Nana O when she was a child to her grandmother. ; :She is the real Misato's friend, a fan of Blast and Shin in particular. She was among the trio selected to represent Kansai at Blast's special fan gathering. ; : A woman who resembles Reira, Shin seems to spend a great deal of time with her and she seems to favour sleeping with much younger men. When Shin first arrived in Tokyo, Ryoko took him under her wing and taught him about the adult world as well as how to get money from women. Shin came to view her as a foster mother of sorts and remarks that she does not resemble Reira as closely as he originally thought. She is eventually arrested along with Shin for the possession of marijuana. ; : The second generation guitarist for Trapnest and Ren's predescessor. He only appears in flashbacks, though is mentioned in a conversation between Takumi and Ren when they are reminiscing about Trapnest's past. Atsushi eventually quit the band after getting punched by Takumi after getting into too many disagreements with him, mostly because Atsushi was tired of following Takumi's vision without question or compromise. At the time, Naoki was upset that they had lost another guitarist and felt as though Atsushi had abandoned them, though he eventually gets over it. Nana Category:Nana characters es:Anexo:Personajes de Nana ja:NANAの登場人物 ru:Список персонажей «NANA» zh:NANA系列角色列表